Halloween: The Last Fight
by nutnlp1
Summary: Based on events after Halloween: Ressurection. Please R&R.
1. The Awakening

Halloween: The Last Fight A Fan Fiction By: Robert S.  
  
  
  
This is not a script fan fiction, This is not a Halloween script at all, it is a Fan Fiction and that only, If it sucks just tell me, and if you like it, Hey, tell me, This is my first fan fiction, so be easy on me.  
  
*****These events are based the night and so forth after Halloween 8 left off*****  
  
  
  
The late of night was almost exspired and the morning was rolling in. As the the body of Michael Myers got wheeled in by two men who's shift at the city mourge were just about to end along with A woman. A woman named Lisa. In her mind there was no way that she was touching the murderous body of Michael Myers, the most Mysterious Murderer of all time. She knew that if she did not do her job she would get fired. She had to check it out. She slowly pulled down the tarchy black leather bag that contained a portion of Michael's body, his head. She was having double thoughts and as she was about to pull up his mask that was melted to his scalp, BAMM!, one of the two men came barging to the door. His name was Ray.  
  
"Ahhhh...." "I knew it!!!" Ray said in pure excitement. "What the hell, I've told you a thousand time's dont do that, I work with dangerous and sharp tools" "Oh Shit, Like your gonna hurt these already dead people" "I thought you were leaving, what are you still doing here?" Lisa said in annoyance. "I wanted to remind you to lock the back door since we got it fixed" "Yeah, I wont forget, I think I am more responsible than you think I am, if you even think" She said with a funny look on her face. "Good Night, and Hey I do think, I came to remind you didn't I? Ray said sharply. "Yeah I guess you do, good night, see you tommarow."Lisa said. "Yeah, see you tommarow" Ray said back.  
  
Lisa shook her head and gave a little laugh, she always thought that Ray was a crack up. She was going to begin working on Michael when she remembered she needed to ask Ray something. She set down the pick fork and the blade and she ran out the door and she yelled "Rayyyyy" "Ray I need to ask you something." She was running dowm a long hall and went right to the main exit and she seen a shadow. "Rayyyy" she turned into his office and is was vacant. "Am I the only one working tonight?" Ray was playing a scare on her and he poped out from the bottom of his desk and said:  
  
"Yeah, why are you scared?" "Ahhhhhh" She screamed. "I guess that answers my question." "Your an asshole, you know that?" Lisa said, out of breath. "I'm very aware, your not the only one who has told me that." Ray said. "Goood, now I thought Ricky was coming in?" "Nope, hes sick and hes alittle weirded out by the murders" "Damn, I should leave too, then" Lisa said. "No, stay here and I'll go get Ricky and convince him to come." "Ok, but if he doesent come, call me on my cell and tell me cause then I will close early" Lisa said. "Ok, I got that number in my wallet, where I keep special people only." "Oh, Im honered" Lisa said with a laugh on her face. "Bye" She said. "See yeah, be carefull, dont forget what I told you." "I wont, I wont"  
  
She heard the door shut and then a lock right after as she was walking back to her work room. She walked in and she walked straight for the sink. She washed her hands and went to the back storage to get golves. She walked back and Michael was gone along with her blade and her keys. Only her pick fork remained. The body bad lay silent on the floor, she gave out a huge gasp and paused for a second. She was never this scared in her life. She peaked out the door slightly, she did not want to be seen by Michael. She was scared over the fact that she was leaning over him not long ago and he was alive. She knew she had to leave, and leave right away. She ran across the room on tip-toe and she went for her bad. Just as she went to grab her bad the room went completly black. She fumbled around for her bad and searched for her cell phone. In the process she dropped a lip stick and a eye liner pen. It was not loud but in a tottaly silent room it was like a Volcanic Eruption when a man named Michael Myers was on the lose. She slowley started to dial Ray's phone number.  
  
Ring....... Ring....... Ring.......  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	2. The Hunt

Halloween: The Last Fight  
Part II  
  
  
Ring...  
Ring...  
  
"Come on, Come on"  
"Pick Up!" Lisa says nervously.  
  
"I'm Here" Ray says in a happy tone. There was music playing ib the background. She knew he was still in his car.  
  
"I need help" Lisa said in a very low tone. She couldn't see anything. All she could see was the shadow of the window by the back storage room.  
  
"What's Wrong?" Ray said, paying attention.  
"He's Alive!" Lisa said.  
"Don't Play!" Ray said with a scared tone.  
"The lights are out, ad he has my blade and my pick fork"  
"........Oh Shit!......"  
"I hear something! When we hang up call the cops and drive by the alley, If I'm not there leave!"  
"I'm out of...." CLICK. She put her phone in her pocket.  
  
Lisa was so scared she was breathing loudly. She did not want to move because the risk of making a noise. She leaned over to pear out the hall to see what she was hearing. She knew as soon as she heard the sound of a motor she would run through the back storage room as fast as she could. She hoped Michael was out of the building as far as possible, she wished she would wake up from a dream, but that was not a possibility.  
  
Lisa started to hear footsteps, she looked over and heard them gaining to the room, she then crawled right behind the table that Michael was going to be worked on. The footsteps stopped and she froze along with the silent but loud room. The loudness was coming from the fast beating of her heart. The other sound was the silence of the no-hearted Michael Myers. She was shaking nervously and breathing hard still. She peered slowly around the table and she saw him standing there and she quickly turned her head back. She needed a distraction. She then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket pressed the ring tone button she threw it to the corner where she made the call to Ray.  
  
When Michael sprinted over over to the corner she ran to the storage room, she went straight for the door, it was as if it was all in slow motion and when she got to the door, she opened it and ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where to run, She almost ran into a dumpster located next to the back door, she knew it was there, but at that moment in time she only had one thing on her mind, Michael. She ran all the way down the alley checking every door she could and looking through windows, also looking behind her over and over again. As she was reaching one of the last doors, lights lit up behind her, then she seen that it was Ray's car pulling into the alley. He stopped right in front of the storage room door.   
"Rayyyyyyyyyyyyy" she screamed. Michael came out from the dumpster gating and opens the door of Ray's car and slices his throat. Ray falls out of the car and already a puddle of blood. It was a dark purple color.   
"Nooooooooooooooo" Lisa screams. Lisa is in shock, she can't move, it's all her fault that Ray is dead. Michael makes a sudden movement to the car and Lisa knows what's next.  
  
Michael gets in the car and floors the peddle, Lisa starts running. All she hears is the engine getting closer and closer..........  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
